


Start With

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [13]
Category: Gundam SEED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Four hours to kill.
Series: Lives!verse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Start With

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, 2012~2013 "Used to managing alone, Rusty is reluctant to work with Miguel"

Rusty set down his phone and shook his head.

"She just got assigned an extra patrol, so we've got four hours to kill," Rusty explained with a sigh.

Miguel shrugged. "I can think of a few things. I'm off-shift for the day. We could just get started..."

Rusty blinked.

"Without Asagi? I don't know..."

"I'm the one who suggested it," Miguel said firmly, reaching to pull Rusty close. "So that means..."

"Fine, fine," Rusty interrupted, shrugging off Miguel's hands. "And I'm technically the one who put the hole in the wall. So I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try to get it patched before Asagi gets home."

"Think she wants the walls to stay pale green?" Miguel questioned.

Rusty wasn't about to say that he liked the color. Or that damn, if Miguel started touching him again, they wouldn't get the hole fixed anywhere near as quickly. Or possibly at all.

Rusty's phone beeped and he grabbed it, reading the text quickly and then frowning.

"Six hours," he corrected. "At least. She said to go ahead and have fun. I... don't know if she's talking about the wall or..."

Miguel didn't waste any time with his suggestion of what to start with.

Rusty decided that Miguel could help him with repairs any time.


End file.
